Stay
by svtAlien
Summary: Jimin berharap untuk dapat hidup tenang di apartemen barunya, bukannya malah bertemu dengan mahluk pengganggu seperti pemuda itu. [Twoshoot] Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. MinYoon/MinGa. (1/2) R&R?


.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, etc

 **Pairing:** MinGa/MinYoon

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

Namanya Park Jimin. Umur 22 tahun. Bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai di sebuah perusahaan dan rencananya akan dipromosikan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi karena kemampuannya yang cukup baik. Wajah cukup tampan hingga rekan kerjanya cukup banyak yang tertarik kepadanya. Jangan lupa dengan kebiasaannya yang rajin menabung hingga ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah unit apartemen dekat tempat kerjanya.

Sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orangtua, Jimin berencana untuk pindah besok setelah pamit dengan kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

Sabtu malam pada suatu hari di pertengahan bulan September. Acara pindahan Jimin telah selesai. Barang-barang yang ia bawa sudah diletakan di tempat yang sesuai. Apartemennya pun dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi serta siap ditempati. Beruntung sang adik dengan baik hatinya membantu pindahan sang kakak dan bahkan membantunya berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk diisi di kulkas barunya.

"Terima kasih, Jihyun. _Hyung_ benar-benar merasa terbantu." ujar Jimin di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah lelah.

Jihyun membalas ucapan kakaknya dengan acungan jempol. "Sama-sama, _hyung_. Kau harus mentraktirku makan siang nanti."

Wajah Jimin jadi terlihat tambah lelah. "Hei, seorang adik tidak boleh menolong kakaknya dengan pamrih."

Jihyun tertawa. "Baiklah. Tidak ada imbalan apapun asalkan kau tidak lupa untuk menelpon dan kembali ke rumah sekali-sekali."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia lalu mengusap rambut yang lebih muda dengan tangan kirinya. "Tentu saja."

.

.

Jimin sekarang sedang berada di depan TV dengan sebuah mangkuk bekas _ramyun_ _instan_ di atas meja yang berada di depannya. Agak tidak sehat sih. Tapi sudahlah, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memasak sesuatu yang sehat setelah memindahkan barang naik-turun _lift._

Jimin menguap. Badannya terasa lelah dan ia mengantuk.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur di atas sofa malam itu.

.

.

Bangun di pagi hari. Jimin merasa ini pagi yang sama dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Bedanya pagi ini ia bangun dan disambut dengan wajah seorang pemuda manis yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mungkin ini mimpi. Ya, mungkin ia belum bangun.

Jimin masih mengerjapkan matanya. Semenit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Oke, wajah pemuda besurai abu-abu yang ia tidak kenal itu belum menghilang.

Persetan ini mimpi atau bukan. "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut, matanya melebar. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

Tunggu, Jimin sepertinya salah dengar.

.

.

Bangun di pagi hari jam 9.15. Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan Jimin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Jadi, kau semacam.."

"Roh atau hantu atau apapun lah itu."

Baiklah, muka Jimin mungkin terlihat lebih pucat dari kulit _pemuda itu_ sekarang.

"Aku masih tidak percaya." Muka _pemuda itu_ terlihat kesal.

Jimin memperhatikan penampilan _pemuda itu_ baik-baik. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa percaya jika _pemuda itu_ bahkan dilihat berapa kalipun lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai anak SMA berandalan yang kabur dari rumahnya? Kemeja putih yang satu kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dengan celana hitam panjang serta anting di telinganya. Ya, anak ini pasti kabur dari rumah.

"Maksudku. Bagaimana mungkin kau itu hantu sementara kau bisa duduk di sofa ini? Jangan bilang kau pencuri yang berniat membohongiku. Itu tidak lucu." Jimin memicingkan mata sipitnya.

Sebuah desahan nafas panjang terdengar. _Pemuda itu_ menatap Jimin garang (meskipun ia malah terlihat manis di mata Jimin) dan mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memukul Jimin (ia benar-benar terlihat memukul Jimin sekuat tenaga, serius). Jimin terkejut. Ia menutup matanya.

"Lihat?"

Tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun sama sekali. Tangan _pemuda itu_ baru saja menembus kepalanya seolah tangan _pemuda itu_ tembus pandang dan hanyalah sebuah _hologram_.

 _Pemuda itu_ memaju-mundurkan tangannya melewati kepala Jimin, tapi ia tetap saja tidak merasakan apapun.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" _Pemuda itu_ menyeringai.

Jimin tidak punya pilihan. Ia percaya sekarang.

.

.

Jimin sedang memasak. Setelah menerima bukti bahwa _pemuda itu_ benar-benar hantu, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengabaikannnya. Agak terkesan jahat memang, tapi ia tidak ingin repot-repot mengurusi keberadaan mahluk halus di apartemennya.

"Hei, apa itu enak?"

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Jimin menoleh. "Tentu saja. Ini buatanku jadi pasti enak." ujarnya bangga.

"Heh~" _Pemuda itu_ tersenyum. Jimin juga ikut tersenyum.

Ia kembali memperhatikan masakannya sementara _pemuda itu_ kembali memperhatikan Jimin sembari duduk di kursi meja makan.

Dalam hati, Jimin merutuki dirinya yang masih merespon _pemuda itu_.

.

.

Ditatap oleh orang yang kau tidak kenal itu terasa _awkward._ Apalagi jika yang menatapmu itu bahkan bukan _orang_. Jimin ingin sekali mengabaikan tatapan _pemuda itu._ Tapi tidak bisa, ia terlalu merasa terganggu.

"Harus ya kau memperhatikanku sampai seperti itu?"

Jimin sedang makan di meja makan, sementara _pemuda itu_ sedang duduk di depannya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu di atas meja.

Sang roh menunjukan muka jijik. "Aku tidak melihatmu, bodoh. Aku memperhatikan makanan yang kau makan."

Jimin hampir saja menanyakan apakah _pemuda itu_ ingin makan juga sebelum ia lalu sadar kalau hantu sepertinya tidak bisa makan dan sepertinya ia benar karena raut wajah _pemuda itu_ kemudianterlihat sedikit sedih.

Ia sebenarnya merasa agak simpati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sekitar jam 7 malam. Jimin baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan ia berharap _pemuda itu_ telah pergi. Kemarin ia telah berusaha untuk mengabaikan _pemuda itu_ seharian (yang sepertinya agak gagal karena Jimin pada akhirnya merespon _pemuda itu_ sesekali). Tapi hari ini ia serius, ia benar-benar ingin _pemuda itu_ pergi. Ia lelah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat makan lalu bersantai tanpa adanya gangguan dari roh halus tidak jelas itu.

Jimin membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Halo."

Harapan Jimin langsung pupus seketika.

 _Pemuda itu_ ternyata masih di apartemennya. Ia bahkan menyapa Jimin dengan senyuman. Senyuman _pemuda itu_ sebenarnya sangat manis, senyuman paling manis yang pernah Jimin lihat mungkin. Sayangnya Jimin benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin pemuda itu pergi.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" seru Jimin frustasi.

"Hah?" _Pemuda itu_ terlihat bingung.

"Aku tanya. Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Tidak bisakah kau pergi ke tempat lain?" Jimin membuka pintu masuk apartemennya selebar mungkin seolah ia tengah mempersilahkan _pemuda itu_ untuk keluar.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" tanya _pemuda itu_ sambil menatap Jimin bingung, tidak berusaha menghindari tatapan kesal Jimin yang memaksanya untuk keluar.

Jimin mengerang frustasi. Kalau tetangganya melihatnya seperti ini, ia mungkin sudah dicap sebagai orang gila. "Apa kau bodoh? Aku lelah! Keberadaanmu itu gangguan untukku!"

Ia membanting pintu itu lalu beranjak ke kamarnya, meninggalkan _pemuda itu_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang akan membuat Jimin menyesal jika saja ia memutuskan untuk menoleh sedikit saja.

Kenyataannya, ia tidak menoleh sama sekali.

.

.

Jimin membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah _pemuda itu_ yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kasurnya yang cukup besar untuk ditempati mereka berdua. Ia hanya menatap _pemuda itu_ dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hai." _Pemuda itu_ menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku di sini bukan untuk minta maaf."

Alis Jimin mengerut. _Pemuda itu_ menatapnya lurus. "Tentang apa yang kau katakan, a-aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, oke."

Suara _pemuda itu_ terdengar bergetar. "Saat terbangun aku sudah berada di sini dan.."

 _Pemuda itu_ menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "..dan aku tidak harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Aku tidak tahu namaku siapa. Aku tidak ingat kehidupanku sebelumnya seperti apa. Saat aku terbangun aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah mati." Ia tertawa. "Aku juga ingin pergi dari sini, tentu saja. Tapi kemana?" Hening. Hanya suara angin malam larut yang terdengar menjawab pertanyaan _pemuda itu_.

"Aku juga tahu keberadaanku itu adalah sebuah gangguan terutama untuk manusia sepertimu." _Pemuda itu_ tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan senyuman manis seperti yang ia lihat tadi, ada rasa sakit dalam senyuman itu. Bahkan seorang Park Jimin saja dapat melihat sedih di mata _pemuda itu._

 _Well,_ sepertinya Jimin sudah keterlaluan hanya karena rasa lelahnya selepas kerja.

"Hei, coba kau tersenyum." ujar Jimin pada akhirnya.

 _Pemuda itu_ mendengus, setengah tertawa. "Apa yang tadi itu tidak terhitung sebagai sebuah senyuman?"

"Aku tidak butuh senyuman seperti itu." Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terlihat sangat sipit. "Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu."

 _Pemuda itu_ mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia lalu tersenyum seperti yang Jimin contohkan. Hasilnya? Jimin seketika berniat untuk mengecek kadar gula darahnya besok. Lelahnya benar-benar hilang sekarang. Pemuda yang duduk di depannya ini benar-benar manis seperti gula.

"Namaku Park Jimin."

 _Pemuda itu_ memiringkan kepalanya. "Jimin?" Yang namanya disebut mengangguk.

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingat namamu kan?"

Ah, gawat. Raut kesedihan terlihat di wajah _pemuda itu._

Jimin seketika merasa panik. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Suga?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Suga tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Jimin langsung bersyukur dalam hati.

.

.

Detik berganti menit. Menit menjadi jam. Hari demi hari berlalu. Jimin mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Suga. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak menolak maupun merasa terganggu dengan ekstensi pemuda itu seperti awal mereka berjumpa. Hanya saja ia punya beberapa pertanyaan yang kerap menganggunya. Contohnya seperti bagaimana Suga dapat duduk di atas sofa meski kakinya juga dapat bergerak menembus sofa itu.

Jimin benar-benar penasaran dan ia rasa menanyakan hal itu ke Suga bukanlah suatu masalah. Ia pun menanyakan hal itu pada hari ketiga mereka _tinggal_ bersama.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan benar-benar duduk, kau tahu." respon Suga santai terhadap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jimin. "Ini seperti.." Jimin memperhatikan Suga dengan sabar. Semenit kemudian, sang roh kini terlihat duduk dengan jarak sekitar lima sentimeter dari atas sofa. Ya, pemuda itu melayang.

Jimin menatap Suga takjub. "Jadi kau tidak benar-benar duduk?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana caranya aku duduk jika aku bahkan tidak berwujud?" Suga tertawa sarkastik.

Jimin yakin tawa tersebut dapat membuat yang mendengarnya merasa bodoh, sebab ia seketika berpikir mungkin tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan apapun.

.

.

Sayangnya Jimin tetaplah Jimin. Hari kelima mereka bersama, pemuda itu pada akhirnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang terbenak di pikirannya karena rasa penasaran.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa bosan berada di apartemen ini sendirian?" tanya Jimin saat mereka berdua sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Ini sebenarnya tindakan bodoh, mengingat Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Alasannya bukan karena tawa sarkastik Suga tempo hari. Bukan juga karena raut wajah sedih yang ditunjukan Suga. Bukan. Apalagi karena perih di dadanya tiap kali melihat sedih di mata Suga. Sama sekali bukan. Ia hanya tidak ingin pemuda itu dendam lalu menghantui apartemennya selamanya. Itu mimpi buruk.

Seringai terbentuk di wajah Suga saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jimin tiba-tiba merasa agak takut entah kenapa. "Kau yakin aku hanya sendirian?"

"Eh?" Suga bergerak mendekati Jimin perlahan. Ia menatap mata Jimin. Cukup dalam hingga Jimin tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua bola mata indah milik Suga.

"Ada hal yang terkadang tak dapat dilihat manusia, Park Jimin. Kedua mata itu—" Suga tersenyum, terkesan meremehkan dan menakutkan tapi juga menyakitkan di saat yang sama. "Apa kau yakin dapat melihat semuanya?"

Jmin menelan ludahnya. "Tidak." Senyum Suga menghilang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, kembali fokus ke TV yang tengah menayangkan acara entah apa.

Malam itu, Jimin tidak tahu kenapa wajah Suga terlihat begitu menyakitkan baginya. Yang ia tahu, ia berjanji tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan apapun ke Suga setelah ini.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu. Jimin benar-benar menuruti janjinya. Ia tidak menanyakan apapun lagi dan lebih memilih menunggu Suga sendiri yang menceritakannya. Suga lumayan pendiam. Ia lebih sering diam saat Jimin melakukan pekerjaannya, tapi tak jarang pula bagi Suga untuk membuka mulutnya saat mereka berdua sedang bersama dalam keadaan santai.

Kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibir semerah semerah _peach_ itu terkadang hanyalah ungkapan biasa tentang perasaannya tapi Jimin cukup senang mendengarnya.

.

.

 _Pernah suatu hari Jimin memutar kumpulan lagu bergenre Hip Hop di ponselnya saat sedang bermain game di atas kasur empuknya. Ia kemudian bosan dan memilih untuk membaca buku. Lagu bergenre Hip Hop itu ia ganti dengan lagu akustik yang terkesan lembut._

 _Suga yang ikut tiduran di sampingnya langsung protes."Yak! Kenapa kau mengganti lagunya?"_

 _Alis Jimin terangkat. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagu ini juga bagus kok."_

" _Tapi aku lebih suka lagu Hip Hop." ujar Suga dengan wajah bersungut-sungut._

" _Kau kira membaca buku sambil mendengar lagu Hip Hop itu enak?" Muka Jimin terlihat agak kesal._

 _Suga tambah cemberut. "Payah."_

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin telah selesai mandi. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sepotong handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Suga yang duduk di atas kasurnya memandang Jimin seksama._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Jimin, merasa awkward dengan tatapan yang diberikan Suga._

 _Pemuda manis itu masih menatapnya. Entah apa yang ia perhatikan. "Well, aku hanya merasa kalau tubuh kita ini cukup berbeda."_

" _Maksudmu?" Jimin bingung. Ia dan Suga kan sama-sama laki-laki. Apa yang berbeda?_

 _Suga terlihat malu. "Lupakan." Ia memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Jimin sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Suga tapi barusan itu cukup imut._

 _._

 _._

 _Suga sedang berada di samping Jimin yang tengah berbarik di atas kasur dengan posisi setengah duduk, sedangkan pemuda ber-abs itu sedang memandang ponselnya yang kini menampakan fotonya bersama orang-orang asing yang Suga tak tahu siapa._

" _Siapa wanita dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam itu?" tanya Suga, merujuk pada seorang wanita di foto itu yang memeluk lengan Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Rekan kerjaku." jawab Jimin santai._

" _Benarkah? Kalian terlihat dekat."_

" _Tidak kok." Jimin menggerakan tangannya di atas layar ponselnya. Kini yang terlihat hanyalah page berisi berita-berita terkini. "Wanita itu katanya menyukaiku dan orang-orang di tempat kerjaku bilang aku harus mengencaninya karena kakinya yang cantik. Tapi tidak, aku tidak tertarik." Jimin fokus pada ponselnya, berusaha untuk mencermati artikel yang sedang ia baca._

" _Kau benar." Menoleh. Wajah Suga yang tersenyum terlihat manis di mata Jimin. "Jangan kencani wanita itu. Kakiku lebih cantik daripada dia."_

 _Jimin tertawa. Itu candaan yang cukup lucu._

 _._

 _._

Sebagian dari rangkaian kata-kata itu terdengar menyenangkan dan sebagiannya lagi terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Jimin tidak tahu darimana sosok yang terlihat lemah itu punya kekuatan untuk mengatakannya, tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa senang saat Suga menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya.

.

.

 _Jimin sedang memandang langit malam di balkon kala Suga berjalan perlahan di belakangnya kemudian berdiri di sampingnya._

" _Apa melihat langit itu menyenangkan?"_

 _Jimin tidak menoleh, matanya masih tertuju pada pemandangan di depannya. "Tidak juga. Langit di Seoul terlalu gelap. Bintang-bintang itu kalah terang dengan kerlap-kerlip gedung."_

" _Bintang-bintang ya.." Suga ikut memperhatikan pemandangan yang sama dengan apa yang ditatap lelaki di sampingnya. "Aku selalu berpikir bintang-bintang itu beruntung."_

 _Jimin menoleh. "Kenapa?" Oke. Itu sebenarnya termasuk pertanyaan yang berarti ia telah mengingkari janjinya. Tapi tidak, Suga yang memancingnya jadi apapun yang terjadi setelah ini bukan salahnya._

" _Sebab mereka hidup waktu yang lama lalu mati dan menghilang. Bukankah itu hidup yang baik?"_

" _Entahlah." Oh, betapa Jimin sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengar suara yang terdengar menyedihkan itu._

" _Menurutku iya." Suga terkekeh pelan. "Mereka mati dan menghilang. Selesai. Hidup mereka jauh lebih baik dibanding mati dan menjadi gangguan seperti ini."_

 _Jimin diam, masih menatap wajah Suga yang tidak terlihat seluruhnya. Pemuda manis itu masih menatap bintang-bintang yang sama sekali tidak terlihat di langit malam Kota Seoul. "Menurutmu berapa lama lagi aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini?" Suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku bahkan tidak hidup. Tapi aku juga tidak mati, jadi sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan di dunia ini, Jimin?"_

 _Suga masih menatap ke depan, lurus. Ia tidak memandang Jimin sama sekali dan Jimin merasa bersyukur. "Apa salahku?" Sebab jika matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Suga, ia tahu akan ada perih di hatinya._

" _Kenapa aku harus bertahan di dunia ini tanpa tujuan? Tidak bisakah aku seperti bintang itu? Mati kemudian menghilang. Permintaanku hanya sesimpel itu, Jimin. Tidak lebih." Jimin tidak merespon. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar Suga merasa lebih baik, tapi ia tidak tahu._

 _Jimin membuka mulutnya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Suga langsung menoleh, menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau bisa mengatakan itu karena kau tidak mengerti, Jimin! Kau tidak tahu rasanya hidup sebagai mahluk sepertiku meski sedetik. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku hidup seperti ini? Menjalani hidup yang tak jelas arahnya? Lima tahun? Tidak, Jimin. Lebih. Aku bahkan sudah tidak menghitungnya lagi."_

 _Nada suara Suga begitu tinggi. Sepertinya Jimin telah membuat pemuda ini marah. Ekspresi menyesal kemudian muncul di wajah Suga."A-aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu kepadamu." Jimin diam, menunggu Suga yang sepertinya masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku harusnya berterima kasih." Suga tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih karena menerimaku, Park Jimin. Suatu hari kau mungkin akan meninggalkanku. Tapi tak apa, mungkin ini semua memang takdirku."_

 _Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, pikir Jimin. Ia tidak suka senyum itu. "Suga.." Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Jimin tahu ia seharusnya diam saja, tapi sayangnya sedikit bagian dari hatinya mengatakan tidak. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Suga tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?"_

" _Sebab aku akan membantumu." Tawa Suga terhenti. Jimin menatapnya serius. "Aku akan mencari caranya. Tidak peduli sesusah apa. Mungkin akan membutuhkan yang aku akan membantumu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

" _Jangan konyol." Suga berjalan menjauhi perlahan menjauhi Jimin. "Kau punya hidupmu sendiri. Tidak seharusnya kau membantuku. Tidak seharusnya kau peduli." Yang kini Jimin bisa lihat hanyalah punggung yang perlahan menjauhinya._

" _Aku serius." Suga berhenti. "Ini mungkin terdengar konyol tapi percayalah padaku, Suga." Baiklah, Jimin mungkin akan menyesal telah mengatakan ini suatu saat nanti. Ia mungkin tidak seharusnya berniat menolong mahluk halus. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia katakan sekarang. Tapi apapun itu, ia hanya ingin kesedihan pemuda manis itu menghilang._

 _Suga menoleh dan tersenyum. "Makasih." Ia kembali berjalan menjauh Jimin._

 _Saat melihat senyuman itu, Jimin merasa ia benar-benar harus menolong Suga._

 _._

 _._

Dua bulan berlalu sejak Jimin pertama kali melihat Suga. Hubungan mereka jadi lebih baik. Setiap hari kerja, Jimin akan bangun sekitar jam 07.30 lalu mendengar suara Suga yang mengatakan "selamat pagi". Sering kali Suga yang membangunkannya. Lalu jam 08.30 Jimin akan ke kantor dan Suga akan mengatakan "hati-hati di jalan" untuknya. Saat ia pulang, kalimat "selamat datang" dari Suga akan menyambutnya. Malamnya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum Jimin akhirnya merasa mengantuk dan lelah yang tak dapat ditahan lagi. Tepat sebelum Jimin menutup matanya untuk tidur, ucapan "selamat tidur" dari Suga akan terdengar di telinganya. Sisanya dihabiskan dengan Jimin yang melakukan pekerjaannya dan Suga yang memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Hari libur pun, sebagian dari rutinitas itu kembali terulang. Jimin dan Suga menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah sebagian besar dari rutinitas mereka di hari libur. Jika tidak, maka Jimin akan pergi keluar rumah sedangkan Suga akan menunggunya di rumah seperti— Oke, Jimin juga tidak tahu apa (tapi Jimin berpikir Suga menunggunya seperti seorang yang istri yang baik, mungkin?).

Sekarang Jimin juga mengenal Suga jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia yang awalnya menganggap Suga sebagai pemuda dingin penganggu kini menganggap Suga sebagai pemuda manis yang dapat membuat moodnya bagus dalam sekejap. Suga itu sangat manis. Ia mungkin jarang tersenyum. Tapi sekali tersenyum, kadar gula darahnya adalah hal yang pertama kali Jimin khawatirkan. Suga itu suka lagu hip-hop dan ia pandai nge- _rap._ Jimin sampai terkagum-kagum saat mendengar Suga nge- _rap_ untuk pertama kalinya. Suga itu pemalas. Ia tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan dan marah tiap kali Jimin memintanya melakukan hal—yang menurutnya—merepotkan. Contohnya seperti membangunkan Jimin di pagi hari untuk rapat penting, meskipun esok paginya ia tetap membangunkan Jimin. Suga itu galak tapi lucu. Ungkapan _tsundere_ yang pernah Jimin dengar dari Sana mungkin cocok untuknya. Pokoknya, ada banyak hal yang Jimin ketahui tentang Suga.

Jimin bahkan mengaku-mengaku di depan Suga bahwa ia tahu segala hal tentang pemuda itu (dan Suga hanya tertawa sarkastik sebagai respon).

Park Jimin saat itu hanya tak tahu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa setidaknya ada dua hal yang ia tidak ketahui tentang Suga.

.

.

 _Detak jarum jam adalah satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan itu. Jimin tertidur pulas, kebalikan dari Suga yang bahkan tak punya dorongan untuk tidur. Tentu saja. Hantu tak butuh tidur dan yang Suga lakukan sekarang ialah memandang wajah tidur Jimin._

 _Wajah itu terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. Tanpa Suga sadari, setitik air jatuh dari matanya. Ia tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya yang berjatuhan. Bukan karena ia tahu pasti alasan kenapa ia menangis. Sebaliknya, Suga tak berusaha sebab ia lelah._

 _Ia lelah berusaha untuk menghentikan air mata yang jatuh tanpa alasan yang jelas setiap harinya._

 _._

 _._

Ada dua hal yang tidak Jimin ketahui. Yang pertama adalah Suga yang menangis tiap malam ketika ia tertidur dengan pulas

.

.

 _Cuacanya dingin. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka selimut dan kasur yang empuk adalah tempat paling favorit bagi Jimin di pagi hari. Suga mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Sudah 10 menit ia berusaha untuk membangunkan Jimin. Jam di dinding telah menunjukan pukul 07.47 dan Jimin belum bangun meskipun hari ini adalah hari Selasa yang berarti ia harus pergi bekerja._

 _Suga menghela nafas. Seluruh seruannya hanya direspon dengan dengungan tak jelas dan selimut yang ditarik semakin erat dari Jimin. Ia sekarang hanya dapat melihat kepala Jimin yang menghadap ke kiri, membiarkan telinga kanannya terekspos._

 _Berpikir sejenak, Suga merasa ia mungkin punya cara untuk membuat Jimin bangun. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga kanan Jimin. Mulutnya ia kerucutkan dan Suga dapat menjamin bahwa tiupannya benar-benar mengenai telinga Jimin._

" _Eung.."_

 _Semenit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Jimin membuka matanya. Suga berhasil. Ia tersenyum._

" _Selamat pagi."_

 _Mood Jimin seharusnya tak bagus jika ia bangun dengan terpaksa di pagi hari. Tapi jangankan bangun dengan mood yang buruk, ia justru bangun dengan senyum di wajahnya setelah melihat senyuman Suga. Good mood adalah apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini._ _Hatinya terasa begitu senang._

 _Jimin pernah dengar bahwa hati yang senang saat melihat senyuman seseorang adalah salah satu tanda jatuh cinta. Tapi jangan konyol, Jimin tak mungkin mengencani hantu setelah semua wanita cantik di luar sana._

" _Kau tak pergi kerja?" tanya Suga. Jimin memperhatikan wajahnya dengan ekspresi konyol selama beberapa saat dan ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir._

 _Oh ya, Jimin juga pernah dengar jika melamun sambil memperhatikan wajah seseorang itu adalah salah satu tanda jatuh cinta lainnya._

" _Tentu saja aku kerja. Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"_

" _Jam 08.00."_

 _Sadar. Jimin mengumpat, "Sial!"_

 _Suga hanya tertawa mendengar seruan Jimin._

.

.

dan yang kedua adalah ia yang telah jatuh cinta dengan Suga.

.

.

.

.

 _Love and death are two uninvited guests. When they will come nobody knows. But both do the same work, one takes heart and the other one takes its beats._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Halo. Makasih udah baca _fanfic_ ini.

[1] _This is going to be a TS fanfic, I promise._

[2] _This fanfic is_ gaje _, I'm sorry?_

[3] Makasih buat yang udah baca **Always**. _Fanfic_ itu _fanfic angst_ pertamaku dan cukup senang dengan _response_ -nya, hehe.

Saran dan kritik serta respon Anda sangat berarti untuk saya. _Mind to review_? :)


End file.
